Animal Inside
by jin0uga
Summary: Oneshot. Small non-connected stories of Faunus!Ruby involving different female characters. From mammals to reptiles, features Ruby as a different kinds of Faunus's.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.

**AN**: Got a writer's block on the other two stories and wrote this instead. This idea floated in my mind for a long time, probably inspired by reading some faunus!Ruby fics. Just in case, each of the snippets are **not connected** so if you're getting confused, remember that they are standalone stories. Enjoy. Edit: I used photoshop in a shitty attempt to make a story cover. Enjoy that if you can, lol.

* * *

_Bury her deep underground_

* * *

The heiress felt someone knock into her with all the force of a freight train. Her arms flailed wildly as she fell on her bottom, knocking her luggage over in the process. Some of the new students stopped and stared, silently snickering at the scene. Weiss glanced at them sharply with intense blue eyes. Most of them cowered and slunk away while others, such as a lone girl with a black bow, simply rolled her eyes and walked away.

A muffled groan escaped the stranger before her, causing the girl to snarl angrily. "You!" She pointed. "Can't you watch where you're going?" The heiress snapped. The mysterious red cloaked girl slowly began to stand up, using her palms to swipe the dust off her legs. She was prepared to unleash a torrent of insults and curses but paused in surprise when the stranger turned towards her with a apologetic smile.

The girl's hood had fallen back, revealing a pale and youthful face. Black hair fell to her shoulders, the tips of it dyed in red. But what had gotten Weiss's attention was not the coloured hair nor was it the giant weapon lying lifelessly on the ground.

It was her eyes.

"Sorry…" The girl whispered. The heiress felt her anger deflate and sighed. Guilt flooded her veins as she watched her fall to her knees, hands feeling the rough concrete as she searched for something. Weiss spotted her sunglasses several meters away and gently pulled the girl onto her feet. A sound of something hitting the pavement made her look behind the stranger, and she was shocked to see a thick, furry tail extending from the bottom of her skirt.

"Get up." She said gruffly, wincing at her own tone. The other girl flinched slightly, causing the heiress to feel even worse than she already was. "I'll get it for you."

High heels clicking noisily on the pavement, she swiftly walked towards the sunglasses and picked them up. She did the same thing for the girl's bright crimson weapon lying near her luggage and proceeded to hand the items back to her. Of course, Weiss wiped the glasses before returning them. Grimacing at the dirt stains on her silk handkerchief, she regarded the blind student somewhat curiously.

"Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome." Weiss replied. "It was my fault anyway." She added on reluctantly.

"It's fine."

The red cloaked girl said and shot her the barest hint of a smile, which for some reason, made the heiress's heart flutter. She gathered her fallen luggage, with the help of some of her maids, and turned to ask for the girl's name but was met with nothing but thin air.

Weiss couldn't help but bite her lip when a spike of disappointment shot through her. Shrugging it off, she headed towards the hall with her head high and her rapier resting daintily on her waist.

* * *

_Guarding those whom they love_

* * *

Yang xiao long stretched languidly as she got out of the small wooden chair. Packing her finished homework, the girl let out a low sigh of relief that she had managed to finish all her assignments. Professor Goodwitch had warned her that her grades would suffer a severe blow if she neglected her homework one more time.

A glance at a clock told her that it was currently two in the morning. The ice cold heiress was already bundled up and asleep by the stroke of midnight while Blake had fallen asleep somewhere around one. The cat Faunus had been very agitated lately, but it was probably because of their leader. Yang shook her head and grinned at the memory. It was almost funny how Ozpin thought that placing a dog and a cat in the same group was a good idea.

Yawning, the blonde tiredly slipped under her covers and nearly shrieked when she felt something warm and furry rub against her legs. Throwing the blankets off, Yang held back an amused groan at the sight before her. Ruby was lying belly up on her bed, her black pajamas riding up to reveal her toned abs. Going further up, the girl's head was buried into Yang's pillow, floppy ears twitching almost minutely as the younger girl snored gently; a hint of drool visible under the faint moonlight.

Her chest warmed at the adorable sight, and though she wanted the entire mattress to herself, she loathed waking Ruby up. Shifting herself carefully into the bed and covering them both with the blanket, Yang grunted in exertion as she tried to lower herself beside the girl without a sound.

The softness of the woolly blanket tugged her into dreamland, but she was jolted awake when something wrapped against her legs. Realizing that it was just Ruby's tail, she glanced at the snoozing girl and smiled. Rubbing the doggy ears gently, she wrapped her free arm around the girl's waist and drifted back to the land of dreams.

* * *

_Clawing through your flesh_

* * *

"C'mon Blake!" She pleaded. "Share it with me!"

"No." Came the unamused reply. Ruby clung to the cat fiercely, delivering the best doe eyed look she could muster. "Pleaseeeeee!"

Blake sighed and stared down at the freshly caught tuna fish in her hands. It smelt glorious, scales gleaming brightly under sunlight and the gorgeous blue tint running down its fins. It made her shudder in anticipation. She wanted to keep this treasure to herself, but unfortunately, Ruby had caught her hiding at her secret reading spot behind the school.

Curse her stupid Faunus senses.

Throwing a glance at Ruby's striped tail curling with her own black one, Blake melted and held out the fish very, _very_ reluctantly. "Alright fine." The older girl huffed as they seated themselves on the nearby bench. "But you'd better read one of those books I borrowed you." She warned.

Ruby deflated slightly and pouted, but the sight of the fish was just too tempting to pass up. She nuzzled Blake's arm and gave it a light lick in response, causing her to shudder and blush. Holding in the urge to smack the smirk off her team leader's face, Blake willed the redness out of the cheeks as she took a large bite out of her– _their_ tuna.

* * *

_Howling at the moon_

* * *

Cardin backed away in fear when the girl growled menacingly at him. His legs felt like jelly, and his hands shook harder when he felt the rough surface of the grand doors against his tuxedo clad back. He let out a small squeak when the leader of team RWBY grinned, revealing a set of sharp canines which looked as if it could puncture his skull.

Behind her was the Amazonian warrior, Pyrrha Nikos. She was dressed in a sinful red dress, sleeves, showing off her toned arms and gorgeous curves. She smirked at the shivering boy and let her eyes trail to Ruby, who was wearing a similar crimson coloured tux which she had picked out for her.

"I would leave if I were you, Winchester."

Cardin pressed himself further into the doors, sweat beginning to form as Ruby approached him. The large gait of Crescent Rose cast a looming shadow over him. The large full moon hung from the dark sky, bringing to mind the image of a blood thirsty monster with teeth that puncture bone and and paws that could rip through skin and flesh. He made a mental note to smack Russell for showing the team his collection of werewolf movies, and if he ever got out of this alive, maybe get a silver bullet…for safekeeping.

Pyrrha glanced at him in amusement.

"This is one girl whose bite is _worse_ than her bark." She said with a smile.

Ruby laughed when the oh so scary leader of team CRDL fell onto his back as the door gave way under the enormous pressure. Cardin scrambled away into the cool darkness of the hallway with only one goal in mind; to get away. Shouting a typical Faunus insult, he fled back to the dance, leaving the two girls standing at the balcony with identical smirks.

"Hmph, good riddance." Ruby muttered, beginning to adjust her tie. When the silky object became tangled and more unruly under her actions, she let out a loud growl of frustration, drawing the Amazonian's attention. Pyrrha chuckled and beckoned the girl closer, the two standing toe to toe as she carefully tied the tie.

Ruby flushed at their close proximity, her wolf ears flattening against her head in embarrassment when the other girl gave her a small grin. When she was done, Pyrrha extended her hand to Ruby and gave her a small wink.

"Let's go back. You still owe me a dance."

* * *

_Searching for something sweet_

* * *

Ren had to bite down on his lip to keep from laughing. Weiss looked pale, Blake looked terrified, and Yang was cackling almost evilly. They were currently at a carnival and hours ago, had split up to try out the different rides littering the area. Yang and Pyrrha had opted to try the roller coaster; Jaune got sick on the Ferris wheel and had to sit down while Ren accompanied Weiss and Blake to the house of mirrors.

They had all gathered back at the meeting point, only to stumble onto a scene that sent shivers down their spine.

Ruby and Nora on a sugar high.

The younger girl's eyes were glazed over, and there was a small pot in her hands. A faint whiff revealed it to be honey. She grinned at team RWBY and JNPR which had gathered around her and Nora, her cute little brown button ears perking up in excitement. Ruby lumbered over to the her pink friend, giving her a one armed hug.

"Oh no." The heiress groaned. "It's already bad enough that the dolt is high on sugar. I thought you said that Nora could control herself?" She finished with a glare at Ren. He looked sheepish, apparently not expecting this outcome as well. Yang continued laughing and Blake elbowed her in the side roughly, causing the girl to choke and splutter.

"Well, what's done is done." Pyrrha told her. "Now all we have to do is wait until they crash. Hopefully, the two didn't have anything other than those honey snacks."

"Easy for you to say." Blake groaned into her hands. "You're not the one who has to keep Ruby from bouncing off the walls." She finished miserably, glancing at the two hyper active teens. Meanwhile, said teens were busy playing a game of tag, drawing many weird looks and fearful gazes when Nora nearly barreled into a stall selling candies and popcorn.

"Oh gawd, loooook at those fluffy unicorns!" The hammer wielder yelled as she spotted the pink and white stuffed animal sitting innocently on the shelf as one of the prizes for the shooting games. "It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!" She whined, throwing a tearful glance at Ruby.

The younger girl bounced on her heels in excitement and threw a ten lien at the shaking stall owner.

"Don't worry, Nora!" She yelled back cheerfully.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as the girl pulled out her gigantic scythe, pointing the barrel of the gun at the rusty cans sitting a little ways away from the counter. She grinned and took aim.

"Bring it on, horsie, bring it _on_!"

Ruby pulled the trigger.

* * *

_Slithering through the depths of despair_

* * *

Velvet felt her breath escape her as she watched _her_ glide through the hallway. Bunny ears poised and alert, she stood frozen in place as the first year came towards her. Not even realizing that she was shaking, the book fell from her grasp and thudded onto the ground near her feet.

Natural instincts rushed through her as the cloaked student stepped closer, the smell of a predator wafting through the air like a morbid stench which made her toes curl. Velvet shuddered when she saw the girl flick her forked tongue.

All movement ceased when Ruby stopped directly in front of the rabbit Faunus, silver slit eyes narrowing at the sight of the shaking girl.

A hiss.

Velvet fell back in shock when the girl suddenly bent forward, picking up the book which had fallen. Staring at bewilderment, she felt the book being gently shoved into her hands, making her flinch slightly at the unexpected action.

"You dropped this."

The older girl jumped when the girl's finger's brushed against her own. The slippery feel of scales made her hair stand. The girl was her natural enemy. She should have been afraid and yet…

Velvet stared after the mysterious stranger, the red cloak fluttering slightly in the stray wind.

Why couldn't she turn away?

* * *

_Climbing toward the heavens_

* * *

Coco glared at the persistent student, her grip tightening around her leather handbag. "For the last time." She said in annoyance. "I'm not interested. Go bother someone else."

Sun tried his best to look dashing, but was only successful in drawing another eye roll from the older girl. He puffed his bare chest out, accenting his chiseled six pack and drawing several admiring looks from nearby females. His yellow tail curled swung around haphazardly as he followed the older girl across the campus.

"C'mon, just give me one chance. I promise that I'll even wear a vest."

"Okay look," Coco massaged her temples. "You're a really attractive guy and everything but that's not the problem here." She said with one hand on her hip. Sun frowned as he tried to comprehend what she was saying.

"I bat for the other team."

"Just one– huh?" His eyes widened. Wait a sec, what the hell did she just say? The boy froze on the spot, staring at her with a bewildered expression. Coco came to a stop under the shade of a tree, flicking a leaf which had landed on her hat.

"I dig chicks, not dicks."

"What– no I mean I-I," Sun spluttered. "Seriously?"

Coco nodded with a smile on her face now that she had _finally_ gotten her point across. He was less irritating now that he had stopped tossing pick-up lines at her.

"Oh my god…I'm going to kill Neptune." He mumbled, mentally strangling the blue headed boy. No wonder the boy laughed every time he came back rejected. Sun cracked his knuckles in irritation. Neptune was going to have a bad hair day for a _very_ long time. He was a master at hiding things, and hiding some bottles of gel was going to be a piece of cake.

"Er, well I'm really sorry for bothering you." He told her honestly, face red hot from embarrassment. The girl chuckled and slapped his back, causing the boy to wince. "No hard feelings." She stated with a grin. Sun nodded, and jumped in shock when something small and red dropped down from the tree they were standing under.

He stared in disbelief when he took in the sight of Ruby, snacking on a cookie, as she hung upside down from one of the branches.

Noticing his reaction, Coco shot him a smirk and jabbed a thumb at the other monkey faunus. "As you can see." She said teasingly, "I already got a monkey of my own." Ruby rolled her eyes but smiled good naturedly at the joke.

Sun watched as Coco's eyes drifted to the sharply defined abs on the red haired girl, blushing to the tips of his blond hair when she licked her lips.

"Sorry shorty." He apologized, drawing an annoyed glare at the use of the nickname. "I didn't know you guys were…y'know."

"No harm done, Sun." She replied with a shrug.

"But you better hide all his stuff, kay?" Ruby finished with a smirk.

* * *

**AN**: The animals are in the same order as the story: Mole, Dog/puppy, tiger, wolf, bear, snake and monkey. Coco's relationship was a little more obvious but that's because...I dunno, because i felt like it i guess. Haha I'm such a assholeeeee. I was kinda unsatisfied at Blake's one though. My mind's a little low on the lady bug for some reason. Hopefully this fic wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading as always!


End file.
